Online Accident
by PunkySessha
Summary: Tea and Seto both endup talking in a chat room… But they don’t realize who exactly they are talking to! When they meet... Full summary inside! SetoXTea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Oh well…….. This is a Seto X Tea pairing! I am just in LOVE with the pairing! sigh Every time I get an idea I write it! I have too many unfinished stories at once… oh well! If you guys can wait out the time between updates and be patient with me, then I can keep doing well! Thanks so much for the support of my Reviewers for the other 6 stories! Now, on with Online Accident! READ THIS! IMPORTANT! The Virtual world fiasco with the Big 5 never happened, but Marik and the god cards did. Just letting you know so you don't get confused!

Summary: Tea and Seto both end-up talking in a chat room… But they don't realize who exactly they are talking to! When they meet each other, things go very wrong until Tea receives news that turns her life around. Making things go from very wrong to…well… you'll have to read to find out won't you?(The plot is a slightly different one of a very common one, but it won't be the same.)

Online Accident

Chapter 1: Crash Meeting

"Uhh… What time is it?" A girl with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair said as she awoke in the middle of the night, "1:36? Darn, I've only been asleep for a few hours."

Tea had been up until 11 last night to finish a book report due the next day. She had procrastinated; even though that was something she hardly ever did, but she had been very distracted as of late. She had met this guy online… Normally she wouldn't even consider this kind of stuff, but when she, for some unknown reason, decided to log in and join in a chat room. That was where she met 'him'.

Tea knew almost nothing about him except that his name was Seto, he was funny, witty, charming and lived in Domino like her. Nothing like that ass Seto Kaiba. She also knew he was good-looking as his brother had accidentally signed on so she decided to talk to him. She learned that they were orphans and that they were rich. She asked the younger brothers name, but he signed off before he could answer.

They had arranged to meet that day at West Park at 6:30 for a movie. She looked forward to it. If he was anything similar to the online him, then she would have a great date…

"I had better get to sleep. I don't want circles under my eyes for my date!" Tea mused to herself as she lay her head down and pictured the guy of her dreams…_ Some one the exact opposite of Kaiba!_

Morning, Thursday, October 13, 2005. 7:15 A.M.

'_Stupid alarm. So darn loud.'_ Tea thought to herself as she awoke that morning.

She got up and made her bed as usual, except this morning she was brighter than normal… Today she would meet the guy she had known online for over a month and a half. When she finished making up her bed she sauntered gracefully into the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water immediately woke her from her daydream about Seto. Her thoughts wandered to him all the time. She would be lucky if she walked out of the shower with out drowning from not paying attention. She washed her hair hurriedly and walked out of the shower. After putting on her school uniform she quickly brushed her teeth.

Walking out of the bathroom and out of her room she noticed a note left on her parents' door. She went up to the door and read the note,

_Tea,_

_Sorry we aren't here! We had to leave early to catch an emergency flight to L.A. An important thing came up. We'll be back in 2 weeks tops! There is some money in the kitchen. Use it for groceries and whatever else you might need. Were going on 2 planes. One across Europe/China and another across the Atlantic/US. We get off the first one at 1:45 and board the next one at 3:00. If you need anything, call us in that time span. The numbers of the planes are 7-3H and 39-O._

_Love you,_

_Mom & Dad_

_PS. Yugi's grandfather offered for you to stay there while we were away._

Tea crumpled the note in her hand. Why did her parents always leave without any notice? Why were they never around? Did they even love her? Probably not. They didn't even support her dream of becoming a dancer.

Things like this were always being debated in Tea's mind. _'Oh well. It can't be helped.'_ She thought sourly as she walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a bowl, some cereal, and some milk, and a spoon, she prepared her gourmet breakfast.

Once she finished she grabbed her bag and walked out the door. _'8:00. I can still walk to Yugi's and be on time for school.'_

Tea almost always walked with Yugi to school. She and Yugi had been the best of friends since they were little. Yugi harbored deep feelings for Tea, even though she remained completely oblivious to them. Tea, though, believed she had feelings for the pharaoh that lived in Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. She was amazed with Yami when she first met him. He was so mysterious, handsome, confident, and a great duelist. She admired and believed she loved Yami.

Soon she found herself in front of the Turtle Game Shop.

"Gramps! I'm here!" Tea said loudly as she entered the shop. She was always welcome there.

"Welcome, Tea. Your parents called me earlier this morning. Do you want to stay here for a while?" Yugi's grandpa poked his head out from the kitchen to greet her.

"No thanks, Gramps. I think I'll stay at my place. I can manage for two weeks." Tea replied cheerily.

"Okay then. Yugi should be down in—" Grandpa was cut-off as Yugi walked in,

"Hey Tea! Ready to go?" Yugi asked as he entered the room,

"Yeah! Let's go," Tea turned to leave with Yugi.

"Bye Gramps!" Tea and Yugi said in unison as they left for school.

"So Tea, anything going on tonight?" Yugi asked her shyly as they walked out of the shop.

"Actually, yes. I am meeting someone after school." Tea replied as she looked up at the cloud-less sky, admiring the great weather.

"Who?" Yugi's head shot up at her response. He wanted so badly to tell her how he felt, but he was so afraid of rejection.

"Who?" Tea hadn't been expecting the question. Normally Yugi would accept such a broad answer, "A guy. And I'm not telling any more until tomorrow!"

Tea had answered Yugi's worst fears. She was going on a date with someone else. But, she wasn't his. He didn't have a right to feel betrayed. She belonged to no one. So why did his heart feel so broken?

"Yugiii? You OK?" A hand was waving in front of Yugi's face, and that hand was attached to an arm which was attached to Joey.

"Hey Joey. Yeah sorry." Yugi answered in a monotone voice.

"You sure? You were spacing out and that's something you hardly ever do." Duke asked worriedly. He had joined the group along with Ryou after Battle City ended.

"Yeah, Yugi. You look kinda pale." Tristan added.

"I'm fine guys! Really!" Yugi waved his hands in front of him to emphasize that he was fine, even though his heart ached at the thought of Tea going on a date with some one else.

"Okay. If you say so." Joey said. They all walked through the school doors together like they always did until they had to separate for different classes.

As Tea headed for her first period, she bumped into someone, sending all her books crashing to the ground along with theirs, "Oh, sorry I—"

"Watch where you're going, Gardner." A harsh voice said to her,

"Kaiba, you watch where you're going!" Tea shouted up from her spot on the ground,

"I'm not the one who bumps into people. Consider getting glasses." Kaiba said as he kneeled down to pick up his books, "And thanks to your clumsiness I am going to be late for class. Thanks Gardner."

"Yeah right, Kaiba! If you wouldn't randomly stop in the middle of the halls then people wouldn't run into you!" Tea spat back as she got up off the ground.

"You obviously have maturity problems, so I'll just leave." Kaiba said nonchalantly as he left for his class.

"Ugh! I definitely know that the Seto I am meeting isn't Seto Kaiba!" Tea said to herself.

She was so fed up with Kaiba. Always teasing her and her friends, but mainly her. He knew just how to make her go ballistic. Why did he get so much pleasure out of messing with their group?

She entered the room just as the bell had rung and went to her desk between Yugi and Tristan. Duke, Ryou, and Joey had different first periods. But just as luck had it, they all had the same lunch class. Even Kaiba had the same lunch class.

The day went by slowly for Tea. She looked at the clock many times. _'1:45. Mom and Dad are probably just now getting to Europe.'_

After lunch time just seemed to go slower. Yugi had asked her if she was alright a few times because of how often she spaced out that day… Thinking about the date with the guy named Seto.

'rrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring' The last bell had just rung signaling that it was 5:00 and school was over for the day, and Tea was the first one out of her seat and through the door.

"Tea, wait!" Yugi and Joey called, but she was long gone.

"What's with her Yug?" Joey asked, still dazed by how fast she left the room.

"I think she went to meet some one." Yugi replied sadly.

"How'd ya know Yugi?" Duke asked,

"She told me this morning." Yugi kept his head down and did not look up, "I better get home guys. Gramps wants me earlier to help him with stuff."

"Oh. Okay Yugi." Tristan said.

"We'll see you later then, Yugi." Ryou said.

"See ya." Yugi sadly got up and left the room, while his friends and another pair of eyes watched him leave.

'_Why did Gardner leave so fast? Oh well, it's none of my concern.' _Seto got up fro his desk and walked out of the room in haste. He needed to look good for his date tonight.

Tonight he was going to go to the movies with a girl, coincidentally, named Tea. But he was sure that this girl was not Tea Gardner. She acted sweet, kind, hell, she even made him laugh a few times. He looked forward to meeting her. How he met her online was another story.

Mokuba had been pestering him about how much time he works and that he needed to get a girl friend. Seto had immediately told Mokuba that he didn't need a girl. Mokuba, being his usual self, didn't listen to Seto and got him a screen name (BlueEyes00178). That day when Seto got home he went straight for his laptop as always, to find himself signed on and talking to someone. (DancingQueen1704)

He hadn't even yelled at Mokuba. He actually sat down and decided to take his brothers advice and try to meet someone. And he did. He was meeting her today. There was only one thing Mokuba knew about her that Seto didn't. That her last name was Gardner.

Seto looked at himself in the mirror, but he didn't recognize himself. He was dressed well for a movie according to Mokuba. He wore a black t-shirt with BAM (Bam Margera) in big red letters on the front. He also wore a pair of blue jeans and sneakers. He wasn't used to dressing like this, but Mokuba assured him that he looked fine. Seto looked at his clock, "It's 6:15 and the movie starts at 7:00 and I have to meet her in 15 minutes. I guess I better get going." Seto was nervous. He had already shown

Tea his true self online, but not his face. Only his personality. When he was at school or other public places, he put on an act. To others he was an arrogant ass. To his brother he was the whole world and he was content with that.

He walked down the stairs in his gigantic mansion to see Mokuba watching the news in the living room, "Mokuba, why are you watching the news?" Mokuba was one to watch cartoons and other shows like that. Seto was the one that watched the news… when he rarely sat down in front of the TV.

TV announcer: **"There was a plane crash in the Atlantic. It was a Delta plane that left from Italy and was scheduled to land in L.A. California. The plane number was 39-O. It dropped straight down at 5:13PM when 5 terrorists hijacked the plane and sent it crashing to the sea below. The terrorists made sure there were no survivors including themselves by using explosives to blow up the plane before it hit the Atlantic. And unfortunately, the terrorists succeeded. There were no survivors."**

"Ya hear that, Seto?" Mokuba looked up at Seto with a sad face.

"Yeah, I did Mokuba. But plane crashes happen every now and then. They're just something that happens. There is nothing we can do about it." Seto replied as he started towards the door.

"Yeah, I guess. You going to your **date **now?" Mokuba said mockingly.

"Yes. Don't expect me home until late. Okay? Don't forget to lockup and turn the TV off when you go to sleep." Seto said in a fatherly tone,

"Late? How late? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Mokuba asked,

"No. Tomorrow is a teacher work day." Seto replied coolly.

"Yes sir then!" Mokuba replied, saluting Seto in a joking manner as he walked out the door. _'Hehehehe… Seto and Tea will be shocked when they see each other!' _

"Finally. I thought that I would never get here! Thanks for the ride Mai!" Tea was about to be late for her date when she stopped Mai and asked for her help.

After Duelist Kingdom and before Battle City, Mai decided to move to Domino to be with the only real friends she ever had. Even though she was 3 years older then them all and 6 years older than Serenity, they all got along great. Her parents lived in the US so she could do almost whatever she wanted. She lived in a pretty good sized home for just herself and her job was going well for her. She was a fashion designer. For only being out of High school for 2 years she was extremely well known as both as a duelist and fashion designer. Mai was closest with Tea after Battle City and everything else. When they got together, they were inseparable. Mai had also developed feelings for Joey, as Joey for her even though neither one of them will admit their feelings. Mai was happy for once in her life.

"No problem, Hun. Just say the word and I'm there." Mai winked at Tea, "And you know you look great!"

"Thanks Mai!" Tea waved as she walked toward the park fountain. When she sat down, she realized that she had a few minutes to spare. She took out her pocket mirror and held it away from her to give herself a once over. She wore light, sparkly brown eyeliner and a light pink eye shadow with a tinted lip gloss. Her outfit was a simple lose fitting blue skirt that ended 8 inches above her knee and a minimally studded belt that hung to one side on her hips. Her top was a medium brown tank-top with sequence on the top and less towards the middle and none on the bottom. The tank also showed a little midriff so she was always pulling it down. '_I guess I look okay.'_

"Tea!" She heard someone call her name, and the voice freaked her out to death. She looked from behind the fountain to see no one other than Seto Kaiba calling her name. And in REGULAR CLOTHES! _'No way that is the Seto I was planning to meet.'_ Her eyes went wide as he called her again, '_I guess I better answer him.'_ "Yes?" She took a few steps from behind the fountain to face Seto Kaiba.

"What are you doing here, Gardner?" Kaiba tried to keep a straight face, but when he saw her dressed and made up that way, he found it nearly impossible.

"I'm here to meet someone." She said simply.

'_Meet someone! Then…!_' The pieces were starting to fall into place, "Are you here to meet someone named Seto?" Kaiba asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yeah. Are you here to meet someone named Tea?" She asked back, knowing the answer already.

"But how can you be her?" Seto asked harshly,

"I told you my last name the first time we talked, but you refused to tell me yours!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Wait…" Seto was remembering now, when he got home that day, the person had already been chatting with someone else for a while… "Mokuba."

"What did you say Kaiba?" Tea placed her hand to her ear to emphasize that she had not heard him,

"I said that Mokuba knew this whole time. He set us up." Seto said as he looked at her, '_I never noticed how pretty she was.'_ 'Bah! What am I thinking? Gardner attractive? I'd rather die then think that.'

"Are you kidding me? Well- Oh, hold on, my phone is ringing," She dug through her purse and pulled out a pink flip-phone, "Uhg! The same number keeps calling and won't even leave a message!"

"Then maybe it's important."

"I don't think so. Besides, I don't answer numbers I don't know."

"What number is it?" He took a few steps toward her and snatched the phone from her hands,

"Hey! Give it back!" Tea made a grab for the phone, but Seto held it high in the air,

"It's the Domino Airport you dimwit. Answer it." He said as he handed her the ringing phone,

"Hmph. Hello?" She opened the phone and put it to the side of her face, Seto watching her the whole time and only 2 feet away from her.

(person on phone) 'Hello, is this Tea Gardner?'

"Yes."

'Your parents took a flight from Italy to L.A. today right? On the Delta plane 39-O?'

"That's right."

'They were in a plane crash in the middle of the Atlantic. There were no survivors. I'm sorry. '

Tea's eyes widened and her legs gave way to her weight as everything around her went black, but luckily Seto was there to catch her and her cell phone as it fell out of her hands,

'Hello? Hello?'

Seto put the phone to his ear to see what caused her to completely pass out, "Hello. What happened exactly?"

'Who are you?'

"A…friend. What happened? She completely passed out."

'I'm afraid her parents died in a plane crash today. It was in the Atlantic and caused by terrorists. The plane number was 39-O.'

"Thank you." And with that Seto closed the phone and placed it in his pocket. He was going to take her to his mansion to rest. Being told bluntly that your parents were dead was a lot to take in. Unfortunately, he knew that feeling. He remembered being told that his parents were dead. He remembered it like it was yesterday. While remembering this he picked Tea up bridal-style and started walking toward his car. Little did he know that a pair of violet eyes were watching him and Tea.

'_Tea!'_

"Uhg. Where am I?" Tea awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed. The sheets were black and had a white comforter. The room was a white room with a black dresser(A/N: all the furniture is black. I like black) a night table, and the bed she lay in was a 4-post bed. The room also had white carpet, 3 black doors, and black drapes on the windows that were laced with white at the bottom. The room was as beautiful as it was plain.

The sun shone brightly causing Tea to cover her eyes from the intense light. As she turned her head to look away from the light, her eyes met with a pair of ice-blue eyes and when she met them; everything from last night came back to her,

'_They were in a plane crash in the middle of the Atlantic. There were no survivors. I'm sorry. '_

"So, you're fin—" Kaiba was cut-off as Tea jumped from the bed and hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest,

"They're gone. They're-hic- really gone… They're actually-hic- gone." She managed to choke out into his shirt. He had been with her almost the whole time since she had passed out. Try as he might, he had not been able to get her out of his head those few times he tried to get some work done, but failed. His thoughts would wander to her non-stop so he just gave up andstayedwithher. Now here she was in his arms and crying. He did the only thing he knew to do, so hehugged her back as tightly as she was him, until she fell asleep in his arms once again. "I'm Sorry, Tea."

"Seto? Is Tea—" Mokuba walked I to see Tea asleep in Seto's arms, and his brother looking down with an unreadable expression in his eyes. If Mokuba couldn't read his eyes, then no one knew what was going on in his head. Without saying anything else, he left the room.

'_Sleep well Tea. Sleep well.' _Seto thought as sleep finally caught up with him, as he let himself fall asleep with Tea in his arms.

What do you think? Is it good? This is my longest chapter ever. Even though the chapter isn't that long… I am hopeless…oro… I will update every now and then, by starting with the first one I wrote to the last one I wrote… after I update chap. 2 on this story! I have 7 stories SO COPE WITH ME! And it's 2:42 AM. So I am going to go to sleep now. So long and good night! RxR!


	2. Wake up Call

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. Hey, you know what? I just noticed I had a really weird habit! When I type a new story/chapter I always change the font, size, and… sometimes color… Even though they are all the same on the internet. I am sooooooooooo weird! But you know what, I AM PROUD! (also a bit crazy, but STILL PROUD!)

**Karai and Renet**- Thank you soo much for the review. Certain reviews just grab my attention and make me want to start the next chapter. In your case, this was one of those! Seto and Tea have also become one of my favorite pairings too! Every time I get on I look for them! I am hopeless…. oro… I am updating and guess what time it is…. Guess! I'll tell you… Be prepared… 4:03AM! I am dead serious by the way. I am a compy addict! It's not helpable.

**LovinLove124**- Continue A Blooming Friendship please!

Online Accident

Chapter 2: Wake up call

Saturday, October 15, 2005, 4:16AM

Tea awoke to the crickets of the night chirping loudly outside the guest bedroom window. Her eyes were closed as she didn't want to open her eyes. She unconsciously snuggled into her warm pillow when it made a sound. She shrugged it off until… 'Wait, pillows don't make sounds' Tea opened her eyes to look up at a sleeping Kaiba. His head was tilted to the side and his face was peaceful. 'He never has a peaceful face… well maybe when he's around Mokuba, but any other time would mean the end of the world!' Tea thought to herself before it hit her… SHE WAS IN KAIBA'S LAP/ARMS! Which ever it was, it freaked her out! She hastily scrambled out of his arms only to fall on the floor with a loud 'thud', causing Seto to stir. She didn't want his peaceful face to slip so she quickly got back into the bed that her back was up against. Unfortunately, his eyes slowly opened as he took in his surroundings,

"**Tea**, what time is it?" He asked warily as he rubbed his eyes,

"Uh…" 'Wait... He called me by my first name!' She looked to the clock on the nightstand next to her, "Uh, it's 4:16." (Actual time as I wrote this! ;D)

"Great. I didn't get any work done," Seto grumbled as his head rested in his propped up hand,

"Uh, Kaiba?" Tea asked with a quaky voice, "Can you drop me off at Yugi—"

"Stay here for as long as you need." Kaiba said bluntly. For some reason the mere, not even mention of Yugi from her caused his insides to stir, "Tomorrow we'll go to your house to get your stuff."

It was obvious that Tea had feelings for Yami. Even he knew this.

"But—" Tea's words were cut off as Seto got up and left the room quickly. He needed to clear his thoughts.

"Whatever." Tea said as she lay her head down to try to rest.

Seto warily walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He drowsily walked over to his bed and plopped down on the rarely used, but welcoming sheets.

He always fell asleep in his office. When he had to work, late nights were something he was used to.

He turned his head to the side, eyes closed as he rubbed his back. He slept in a chair less then he slept in his bed. Normally he would sleep in the sofa that was in his office. 'Tea lost her parents. Just as I did. BAH! Why am I thinking about her? She is… an… orphan. Just as myself. She lost her parents and I brought her here. DAMMIT! She is screwing up and invading my thoughts! Hell, I even told her she could stay here! What is wrong…with……..me………..' Seto thought as he finally drifted off to sleep. In another room in the Kaiba mansion……. (A/n. Hehehe...does evil snicker)

'Why am I here? Why didn't Seto-wait! I CALLED HIM SETO! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?-Why didn't KAIBA drop me off at Yugi's or, or my house. Why bring me here? It didn't make any sense. Before, Kaiba would probably have just left me there on the ground. BUT HE PICKED **ME** UP AND BROUGHT **ME** TO HIS HOUSE! I just don't understand Kai- BAH! Why am I thinking about Kaiba when I should be thinking about my dea—' no, she didn't even want to think it. She wanted to just go to sleep and never wake up. Just go to sleep and never wake up. Just go to sleep and never wake up. And she did the first part, just not the second…

"Gardner… Gardner wake up." A deep voice called to her, "C'mon Gardner, we have to go get your stuff, it's almost quarter to 9:00 and I have stuff to do all day." The voice said a little louder this time, gently shaking her arm back and forth,

"5 more minutes, Dad." Tea mumbled as she rolled over, now facing the owner of the voice, but still asleep.

Seto immediately removed his hand from her arm when she said that. She thought he was her dad. Hesitantly, he put his hand back on her arm and shook her a little more roughly this time, "Wake up, Gardner."

"Huh?" Tea opened her eyes and raised her head slowly to meet his eyes, "Good morning, Kaiba." She said in a monotone voice.

"Get ready. We're going to go get your stuff in a little while." Kaiba said as he looked down at her,

"Hmmm… no. I don't feel like staying here." Tea said sadly as she turned, her back to Seto, and was lying completely on the bed again.

"Where do you plan on staying?" Kaiba asked.

"Yugi's. I'll feel more **welcome **there." She said harshly.

"I asked you to stay here." Kaiba responded.

Tea's head shot up as she turned around to face him with an angry look in her eyes, "Look, Kaiba. Don't feel obligated to give me shelter just because my par—" She closed her mouth and turned away, her brows furrowed and her blue eyes glazed.

"I don't feel obligated. And if I didn't want you here, would I offer?" Kaiba smirked.

"Well at Yugi's I'll be treated with respect. I won't get that here." She spat back, her voice filled with venom, "Besides, why DO you want me here?"

Seto didn't respond automatically. He didn't know how to answer that. He really didn't know why he wanted her there. He just did. Seto felt different when he was around her the moment he found out she was DancingQueen1704.

"Tea," It felt strange to call her by her first name, even though he had said it last night, "I know what you're going through." Seto said calmly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at her,

"Yeah right." Tea said icily and glared at him even icier. She had learned how to do that from Seto's constant teasing.

"If you don't remember, I'll enlighten you. I am an orphan and have been since I was 12, Mokuba since he was 6. Our parents died in a car accident and we were told that they were dead. Simple as that. We were sent to an orphanage for adoption. Many families were willing to adopt me without Mokuba, but I refused unless he came with me." Seto said, not taking his gaze away from hers the whole time, "When I was 13 and Mokuba 7, a man named Gozaburo Kaiba came to the orphanage. He was looking to adopt a smart kid. In this case me. He said he'd adopt me, but I refused unless Mokuba came with me. So Gozaburo made a bet with me. We play a game of chess. If I won then he had to adopt both of us. If he won, he would simply leave the orphanage without a kid. We played. I won. He adopted us both and immediately made me study all day. Not only that, he would abuse me. Hit me, slap me, whatever it took for me to stay awake and study. Even when I reached the goals he made for me, it still wasn't good enough. The only fun I had was with Mokuba and Duel Monsters. When I was 15 I threw Gozaburo over and took over the company and changed it into what it is today. So, yeah, I think I know what you're going through." He tore his gaze from hers and looked at the wall with a blank stare.

"Wow, Kaiba. I didn't know all that happened. I mean, I knew you were an orphan, but I didn't know that much." Tea replied sadly. She really had no idea that his childhood had been like that.

"Hurry up. We'll leave as soon as you're ready, Tea." Seto stood up, ready to leave the room,

"I'm sorry all that happened to you, Kaiba." Tea said, her head down.

"Don't be sorry. It wasn't. I had Mokuba. And by the way, don't call me Kaiba anymore. Just Seto." Seto said, "There is some spare clothes in the closet for now. Get ready. Well leave soon." Seto said, closing the door behind him, only to be greeted with a large tackle from a jumpy 12 year old,

"Hey Seto! How'sTea?Whenarewegoingtogetherstuff?Cansheplaywithmewhenyouguyscomeback? I'mhungrywhensbreakfast? Wherearewegoingtohavemyparty?" Mokuba asked in a hurry. Seto just gave him a confused look, (A/n: That was so hard to type. I was struggling to not put spaces in between the words!)

"What did we agree to?" Seto looked up at Mokuba with a stern look,

Mokuba sighed, "Not talking so fast so that if I ask a question, you can understand me. Like that time I asked if I could have a thousand dollars and you didn't understand it, so you said sure." Mokuba looked innocently at Seto,

"Yes and no. You'd spend it all on who knows what." Seto's face went into a small smile, "Now do you mind getting off me Mokuba?"

"Oh, sorry." Mokuba said in embarrassment.

"Now, what did you ask me?" Seto asked, brushing off his clothes,

"How's Tea?" Mokuba looked up at his brother with his index finger on his chin, "When are we going to get her stuff? Can she play with me when you guys get back? I'm hungry, when's breakfast?" Mokuba tried remembering, "Annnnnnnnd... Where are we having my party?"

"Let's see... Tea's fine. We are going in a little bit. It's up to her. We'll wait for her to come down. And we're going to have it here. Also... we need to have a talk about how Tea and I met online, Mokuba." Seto said almost cheerily as he ruffled his brothers hair,

"Uhh...um... well... err... " Mokuba gulped as he realized he was about to be forced to speak when...

"What's going on out here?" Tea asked at she stepped out of the room. She was wearing a lavender, short-sleeved shirt with a black stripe that went from the side to the other side, but gets thinner, and a blue jean skirt, same length of the one she worn when she met Seto at the park.

"Just me and Mokuba settling something. Right, Mokuba?" Seto looked at Mokuba from the corner of his eyes,

"Uhh...right." Mokuba looked down.

"Well, I'm kinda hungry. Have you guys eaten breakfast yet?" Tea asked, noticing how tense Mokuba was. She heard the conversation for the last couple of minutes and had saved Mokuba at the opportune moment.

"YAY! Breakfast!" Mokuba zoomed towards and down the stairs singing his little song 'Breakfast, Breakfast, Breakfast.' Unfortunately, those were practically the only words to the song.

"Wow. He's energetic for 10 in the morning." Tea said, dazed at how much energy Mokuba actually had at this time. When she was 12, she would sleep until 3 in the afternoon at times.

Heh, you think that's bad. You should see him on Christmas morning... at 5:30AM. It's like a horror movie that's actually scary." Seto said as he started towards the stairs while Tea just stood there dumbly.

Was it just her, or did SETO KAIBA just make a funny?

"You coming, Tea?" Seto asked from the top stair,

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She said embarrassedly. She only took 3 steps toward him when they heard something coming from the kitchen,

'_Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast! I can't wait for... Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast Breakfast!_' Along with that a small banging sound was also heard coming from the kitchen.

"What is—" Tea was about to ask before she was cut off.

"It's Mokuba's song. He sings it almost every day." Seto replied as he kept walking down the stairs.

"And the banging?" Tea asked as she kept going down the long staircase also,

"Him banging his fork and whatever else he's holding on the table." Seto replied as a maid came up to meet him at the bottom of the staircase,

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. When will you be leaving today?" She asked politely, while bowing.

"At..." He looked down at his watch, 'It's 10:07 now...' "By quarter to 11."

"All right. And what would you like for breakfast this morning, sir?" She asked in a cheery voice,

"Eggs would be fine." He stated as he walked right past her.

"Okay, sir." She said bowing again until she noticed Tea standing at the bottom of the stairs dumbly as she admired the HUMONGUS house she was in, "Excuse me, Mrs. Gardner, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked warmly.

"Oh! Sorry I was just admiring the house." Tea said as she returned to this world, "Um.. Eggs are fine. And it's just Tea."

"Alrighty! Good morning Tea!" The maid said as she started to leave the room,

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" Tea asked,

"Oh, it's Amez!" (A/n: It's pronounced like aim, but with an 'ez' at the end!)

"Good morning to you too, Amez!" Tea smiled as she walked into the mail area of the house until she didn't know where she was going, "Oops, I forgot to ask where exactly the kitchen was in this HUGE house." She lightly whacked herself in the head for forgetting,

"Tea, it's the swinging door to your left." Amez said , sticking her head out from one of the many rooms in the house.

"Oh, thanks!" Tea said as she walked into the kitchen, "Thanks for not telling me where the kitchen was, Seto." Tea said in an agitated voice before she realized what happened. She had just called Kaiba by his first name without hesitation.

"I thought you followed me." Seto said bluntly as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Eww... You drink that stuff? I can't stand it." Tea said emphasizing her distaste for the drink by sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, I agree, Tea. It is pretty gross!" Mokuba agreed as she sat down in between them.

"Three egg plates coming up!" Amez called as she walked into the kitchen from the door opposite Tea came in, while balancing three large plates on her arm. (A/n: Like in Mexican restaurants. The food server guys that come to the table with, like, 7 plates of food balanced on 1 arm... It scares me...)

"Wow. I thought we were just getting eggs. Not full course breakfasts!" Tea awed.

"Yeah. For us, eggs mean eggs, bacon, toast, and fruit!" Mokuba replied as he wiped away some drool from his mouth.

"Oh… I see." Tea said as she eyed the food, waiting to eat.

After breakfast Seto, Tea, and Mokuba all shuffled into a limo and headed to Tea's house.

"So, Tea? How long you gonna stay with us?" Mokuba asked, looking up from his Nintendo DS.

Tea just looked out the window, not hearing the question Mokuba asked,

"Tea? Earth to Tea!" Mokuba waved a hand in her face to get her attention,

"Oh. Sorry Mokuba. I was just thinking." Tea smiled warmly at Mokuba, not paying attention to the blue eyes that watched her every move. Seto knew that smile was fake. He knew she was just putting on an act. Why? He didn't know.

"Where here. You guys can come in if you want. It'll only be a minute." Tea said as she stepped out of the car, Mokuba and Seto following behind.

"So, this is where you live?" Mokuba looked around like a small…er child in an amusement park, "It's… It's so small compared to mine!" Mokuba kept looking around the house as if he was searching for Easter eggs, "But it's so cozy and welcoming!" Mokuba plopped down on the couch after going through almost the entire house in less than a minute.

True. Tea's house wasn't that big. It was smaller than most by a little bit. Tea never thought much of it, but she was going to miss her house. She was 16 and couldn't live alone. At least not by the law.

"You can just wait here. I'll be down shortly." Tea said as she walked up the stairs and went into her room, "You guys can get something from the kitchen if you want."

"Seto?"

"Yes, Mokuba?" Seto walked over to Mokuba and sat down next to him.

"Why is Tea coming to live with us?"

Seto visibly stiffened at the question. He still hadn't told Mokuba WHY Tea was coming to stay with them. Even though Tea had already been there for 2 days, Mokuba still had no clue as to WHY she was even there.

The night Seto came home with Tea in his arms…

FLASHBACK

"_SETO! You're home ea—" Mokuba stopped when he saw Tea limply in his arms, "What happened! Why is Tea unconscious? Seto! You're not answering me!" Mokuba ran up to Seto with worry written all over his face,_

"…" _Seto just looked at his brother in a way Mokuba knew all-too much. Seto wanted to be left alone._

"_I'll just go to my room." Mokuba ran up the stairs hurriedly as Seto kicked the front door closed. _

_Seto walked calmly up the stairs to one of the many guest rooms in his enormous mansion. When he finally managed to open the door without dropping the brunette girl in his arms, he walked in, placed her on the bed, and even tucked her in. After he did, he just stood there, staring down at her unconscious form._

_Why he was acting that way was unknown to him. He felt… felt like he wanted to make her feel secure. Like she wasn't alone. Like she had people who cared… Why he felt that way was a mystery. The moment he realized that she was the person who he had had an 'online relation' with, he felt… Like he could really trust her… Like he… His feelings were so scattered… He didn't know what he was feeling… He just knew he wanted to be there for her._

_When he finally managed to tear his gaze from her face, he walked out of the room and to his office._

_He sat down in his chair and opened up the laptop. Once it started up he clicked the file that held the designs for the new duel disk, but his fingers wouldn't budge on the keyboard. Realizing that he wasn't going to be getting any work done, he shut off his laptop and exited his office, heading to the guest room where she was. When he opened the door, she was still asleep, so he merely sat down in the chair that was placed next to the bed and watched her._

FLASHBACK END

MUAHA— wait, that wasn't a cliffhanger… Oh well…….. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes. I feel better. I will try to update sooner than I did for this chapter! RxR!


End file.
